bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Torres
Sebastian Torres is leader Espada's army of Arrancar, and is central antagonists of the series, as well as one of kenji's main Arrancar rivals Appearance a fairly tall person, with white skin and light brown eyes. Sebastian had spiky raven black hair.His outfit like most Espada is customized; he wears a dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama. He also wears a frilly nobles' coat that acts as his replacement jacket and a single white gentleman's glove. The remains of his Hollow mask fragments are on both of his head. Personality Sebastian, although once kind and honorable towards society, now embraces the darker nature of the human personality. Because of incidents that occured over 200 years ago, he has grown to shun petty things such as friendship and honor. His lack of morals, obligation to rules and such makes him quite a hot-head in some cases, often prefering the act of killing first and ask questions later, but he nonetheless pledges allegiance to those who he can benefit from. Stemming from these personality traits, he has unfaltering loyalty from the lower forms of Hollow as well as a level of respect from the other Arrancar and the other members of the Sables. In return, he treats his fellow Arrancar and Sables members with equal respect, but would never become "friends" with any of the Arrancar. As for the lower forms of Hollow; Sebastian sees them as expendable pawns; toys to his amusement. He shares no feelings towards the Menos, and thus is unphased if he sees one attacked or killed. However, if one is attacked by Shinigami, he would attack without provokation, not because to save the Hollow, but on a whim from his hatred for Shinigami. Sebastian has a mixed role within the Sables. he would usually stay in Hueco Mundo as a guard to Las Noches from any attacks, or he would go out to the living world under orders from the Primero for any reason. He would rather accept any orders or mission that would allow him to fight instead of being cooped up at Las Noches, standing idle. he takes a lot of pride and enjoyment in fighting, especially Shinigami. In some cases, he would enjoy a fight so much that he would let his opponent escape so that they could fight again after one, or both of them, get stronger. However, Shinigami aren't so fortunate. Shinigami are to Sebastian as mice are to cats; something to toy with, and then, ultimately, kill them, without mercy, compassion or honor. Sebastian' primary goal is to kill the Shinigami once and for all. Whatever comes after that, time will unveil. When guarding Las Noches, he doesn't really do much "guarding". he just generally sits on the tallest strut at the front of Las Noches, playing his guitar. It couldn't really be classed as "playing" though; he's pretty bad at it. Although he's been playing the guitar for two years, the only thing that deserves merit is that he can play Black Sabboth's "Iron Man". And even then he can't play the solo. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort.[54]Sebastianprefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking. He was able to fend off kenji using his Hollow mask-enhanced long enough to reach the top of Las Noches, though his Zanpakutō was nearly broken. Immense Spiritual Power: Even by arrancar-level standards, Sebastian has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy.Kenji y soujiro commented that Sebastian's very presence is monstrously overwhelming.. He also claims that he is more powerful than all of the Espada. sebastian has shown that his reiatsu is powerful enough to nullify abilities. affect others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion, and use it as a sort of armor making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. High Intellect:. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes modifying an Arrancar for the sole purpose of defeating kensuke, a Shinigami whose abilities surpass his own.. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his Zanpakutō's special ability, there are few better tactics than manipulating all the senses of your opponents, making it easier for one to attack,Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, he is also shown to be highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind-spots. Garganta (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity") is how Arrancar and Menos-class Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. K It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. All hollow. Available to vizard. Imense Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin") He can withstand a level 91 destruction spell without suffering any damage Espada have a special cube-shaped device called Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation") meant to simulate Negación fields, which are used to punish their subordinates if necessary. The cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it is being used as intended. More-powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape given enough time. Espada only. Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキス), pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit") is the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami ability to sense Spiritual Pressure. It functions very-similarly to sonar. All hollow. Available to vizard. Sonído master (響転 (ソニード), sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Transfer Effects") sebastian is shown to easily outmaneuver soujiro's Bankai and Hollow mask-enhanced speed of kenji to the point he could casually lay a hand on his chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. he is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind.Sebastian manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind kenji's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Gran rey cero (王虚の閃光, グラン・レイ・セロ, guran rei sero; Japanese for "royal hollow flash", Spanish for "grand king zero") is a Cero that only Espada are allowed to use. It is performed by mixing an Arrancar's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as compress and decompress due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Espada themselves. T. It is stated by Ulquiorra that using a Gran Rey Cero is one of two things that are forbidden while in Las Noches, as it is so overwhelming that it could destroy the fortress. Cero Oscuras (黒虚閃, セロ・オスキュラス, sero osukyurasu; Japanese for "black Hollow flash", Spanish for "dark zero") or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro is a black Cero, used by sebastian in his Resurrección form. He compares it to Kenji's Getsuga Tenshō. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. Though the only Espada shown to utilize this technique so far, sebastian tol." The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is unknown, though it is powerful enough to shatter Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow mask, critically injuring him in the process, and strong enough to destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than an average Cero. There is also the Instantaneous Cero Oscuras, which is fired at a much greater speed with the proportional strength of the Cero Oscuras. Regeneration: Regenerates an area of the body. Regeneration can only happen when the user is in their released state unless otherwise stated. Arrancar and Vasto Lordes only. Zanpakutō vengador (, Japanese for "revenger"). In its sealed state, sebastian's Zanpakutō look like a regular katana with purple hilt and tsuba Resurrección: Its release command is "show me you strength". When releasing his Zanpakutō,the sebastian appareance change losing the coat, sebastian now has long, near-unbreakable blades extending up his forearms, and has increased strength. His mask now covers his entire face, and his hair becomes spiky and wild at the back, extending backwards and upwards. Ressureccion Techniques: Quaocanth Reaper: The blades on his arms rotate around to extend fowards like swords instead of backwards as they usually are, and grow an extra foot in length. The blades still keep a curved arc appearance as well as being double-sided, so frontal slash attack and backward slash attacks remain useable. Meteo Rex: '''His body becomes incased in a hard stone shell with segmented sleights that allow his body to manuveur normally without restriction or hinderence. Because of the nature of this armor, conventional weapons will find it very difficult to damage this armor, but Kido and other special abilities can still pierce or otherwise get through it; destructive spells above 60 can damage it, while 70 can outright break through it. '''Shiggurat Madara: sebastian clamps his hands together, fusing the two swords on his hands together, creating a huge 4 meter blade with no other special abilities, other than the fact that it's... well, four meters long. Given sebastian's ability allows him to have superhuman strength, wielding this large spike or metal is as easy and waving a pen. As soon as he loosens his hands, the sword instantly shrinks back into the two sword on his arms. Quiucoleth Samsara: sebastian starts by clapping his hands together infront of him, and then straightens them downwards, pointing his palms to the ground. After a few seconds, eyes begin to reveal themselves on the fron and back of his shoulders, allowing him both frontal and rear vision to combat his opponents. However, the ability cannot be used in conjuction with Cielo Acciailo or Diablo Acciailo. Quatros Acciaio: Translates as Four Swords, using Reiatsu as Kinetic energy, he changes the blades in his arms into four swords, which he can control by moving his hands. Each sword takes on a different appearance, and each has its own ability. The first sword is riparareo, or "The Protector". It's form is that of a broadsword. The sword has no cutting power, and thus only does blunt trauma. However, its primary ability is to block attacks. By using is hard defenses, it is used to block both melee and raged attacks. However, anything as strong as a Bankai can break this sword. The second sword is uccisoreo, or "The Killer". The sword takes the form of a standard katana, and is used to attack with half the speed of Shunpo. The third sword, accumulatoreo, or "The Accumalator" or "The Battery", takes the form of a huge claymore. This is used to constantly create Reishi to be used to power the Cleaver. However, it hasn't much attacking strength and is fairly fragile. The final sword is incollareo, or "The Cleaver". The Cleaver takes the form as a wide-bladed two-handled sword. The sword is slow, but is capable of breaking through most defenses, and its attacking power can be increased by tranferring reiatsu into it. '''Cielo Acciaio Requiem: '''Translates to Heavenly Sword Requiem. The weapon is not actually a sword, but it is actually a 10ft glaive. it is formed by combining the Quatros Acciaio into one sword. Because of its nature, it has the combined abilities of the four swords used to create it, creating a good tactical weapon. The weapon is often referred to "A weapon truly made by God." When needed, Cielo Acciaio can break into the four components. '''Diablo Acciailo Armageddon: '''Translates to Devil Sword Armageddon. The weapon is not actually a single sword, but is two huge two-handed swords, each of them 12ft in length. It is used by combining the Quatros Accialo and the users own Reiatsu into the components, creating two weapons that have the power only of the Cleaver, multiplied fivefold, being able to create lightning strikes on contact with something by creating such friction in the ions within the atmosphere from the reiatsu contained within each sword, being used as an offensive form moreso than Cielo Acciaio Requiem. However, these swords cannot break back into the four components until sebastian returns from his released state.